Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic organic electroluminescent display device to realize flexibility and prevent visualization of exterior light and a method for fabricating the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Conventional organic electroluminescent display panels are self-luminous and thus do not require a backlight, thus realizing light weight and slimness, being manufactured in a simple process, and being suitable for next-generation flat panel displays due to superior properties such as large viewing angle, rapid response and high contrast ratio).
In particular, holes generated from an anode are combined with electrons generated from a cathode in a light emitting organic layer to produce excitons and the excitons return to a ground state, thus releasing energy. Organic electroluminescent display panels emit light based on this energy.
The organic light emitting layer of the organic electroluminescent display panel is protected using a sealing cap formed of glass since it is vulnerable to moisture and oxygen. However, disadvantageously, conventional organic electroluminescent display panels cannot realize flexibility due to the sealing cap formed of a glass. In addition, the organic electroluminescent display panel has a disadvantage in that incident exterior light is reflected from an anode or cathode, and is emitted outside and is then visualized.